


Always ahead of the game

by mrxsm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Praise Kink, Pre-Thor (2011), Pregnancy Kink, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrxsm/pseuds/mrxsm
Summary: Loki gets more than he bargained for.Written for the 2018 Thorki Secret Santa!





	Always ahead of the game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairychangeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychangeling/gifts).



Loki's ears were ringing, his chest thudding in time with his footsteps as he moved down the corridor as quietly as he could. Thor would be out for a little while longer. And depending on how the evening went, perhaps a lot longer. Enough time for him to get what he needed.

There was an expectation on the both of them to become more than capable in battle, as befitted a future king. But there was no denying puberty had been more generous to his brother. Loki wasn’t sure when he noticed how just how broad and strong he had become. He was however, more than aware of when his dick did - when the abstract fantasies of thick, well-built men had morphed into ones wearing his brother’s face. He’d came with a shock that night and was left trying to catch his breath, eyes wide in terror, hand frozen on his softening erection. 

But the thing that scared him the most was that it hadn't stopped there. That's what had his heart racing as he pushed open the door to lay down on Thor's bed, the anticipation of what he had planned already had his pants tight. 

He barely got to see his brother at all these days; Thor preferred to spend time with his gaggle of admirers and hangers on. And the less Loki saw of him, the more he seemed to occupy his mind. Maybe he wouldn't be resorting to this if he’d only gotten a chance to _speak_ to him this past week. 

Lying here surrounded by the smell of Thor, his thoughts couldn’t help but drift to the last time he’d climbed into bed with him, shaken by a nightmare he couldn't remember. Thor had welcomed him, wordlessly wrapping his arm around Loki as he tucked himself under the covers and holding him close as he wept. He'd felt so safe, so loved. Thor had never acknowledged it, and whether that was because he was ashamed or embarrassed, or it simply didn't mean as much to him, Loki couldn't say. His chest ached with the knowledge that he was far too old for that sort of thing anymore.

He didn't know what he had done wrong to lose the easy-going intimacy they used to have except for the fact that _he_ was what’s wrong. And spread out on Thor's bed, his cock hard at the thought of his brother innocently holding him, there was no denying that.

Loki palmed his erection but didn't move to take it out. No, he was going to take his time tonight. Or rather, he was, until the sound of laughter in the distance shocked him to his feet. _Hel,_ he couldn’t even have this. He took a moment to steady his breathing. Rage would do him no good right now. Carefully opening the door, Loki crept down the hallway only to turn the corner into someone. 

“What are you doing here?” He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Thor blinked at him, swaying slightly. “Am I not allowed to walk the corridors of my own quarters now?” 

“I’d be surprised if you were able to find your way out,” Loki shot back. “With the exception of the quickest route to the nearest tavern.”

“You’re one to talk, I’ve hardly seen you at all this past month.” Thor’s voice rose, his eyebrows creased. It would have been a believable performance if he hadn’t been the one deliberately avoiding him.

Loki laughed hatefully. “How unlike you to notice.” As soon as the words were out he bit the inside of his cheek. He was giving away more than he intended.

A series of expressions swept Thor’s face in quick succession. “Oh Loki. . .” He trailed off, reaching out for him before letting his arm awkwardly drop to his side again again, shuffling on the spot. 

If Loki didn’t know better, he would’ve thought Thor was genuinely taken aback. “I never asked for your pity _Thor_ ,” he spat.

“Loki, I -”

But Loki didn’t want to hear Thor’s stammered excuses. Turning away, he resisted the urge to blink as tears sprang to his eyes. That was the last thing he needed right now. He’d only taken a couple of steps when he jerked to a stop. Thor’s hand was clutching firmly at his tunic. 

“Let go of me.” Each slowly spoken word was a careful threat. Yet Thor’s hand stupidly clung on. 

“Brother, _please_ , let me explain.” 

Spinning around sharply, Loki knocked his hand away, eyes burning. “No Thor, for once _I’m_ going to explain to _you_. I’m not another thing you get to have as soon as you decide you want it.” 

Once the words were out, he found it was hard to stop them. They kept coming, faster and more frantic and Thor just stood there, the only part of his body moving now was his eyes. Loki's furious line of sight wasn't a comfortable place for them to stay for long.

“But what else should I expect from someone who’s only ever cared about himself?” Loki snarled, daring Thor to walk away and prove him right.

The next thing he knew, the air was knocked out of him. He felt the fine threads of his tunic catch as he slid up the rough wall behind him. Thor had pulled him up by the front and was lifting him off the ground with relative ease. 

“Loki, you don’t understand.” If Thor looked pained before, it was nothing compared to the grief that twisted his face now. “I can't trust myself around you.”

Suddenly, Loki was very aware of how. . . nervous Thor looked. Now their faces were inches apart he could see the sweat begin to bead on his forehead and how rapidly he was blinking. _Oh,_ now this was interesting. Loki's breathing was ragged and his feet were still dangling a good inch off the floor. His face split into a smile.

“I don’t want you to.” 

Thor’s eyebrows creased, eyes wide. Loki may as well have punched him. “What do you mean?” He hissed, eyes flicking down and noticing for the first time how Loki’s pants were once again tented with arousal. 

“Do I have to spell it out for you, brother?” Loki taunted. His ensuing gasp was swallowed up by Thor’s lips against his, soft and eager. _Victory_. He could taste the sweet mead lingering on Thor's breath. There was no way he would have risen to his challenge without it, but that didn't matter, Loki would take this from him and never let him forget it.

Suddenly, Thor seemed to be everywhere at once, his body pressed flush up against him, hands moving quickly from his neck to his shoulders before finally settling at his waist. Pulling his hips in, Thor ground their groins together, letting his brother know he was equally excited. Loki gulped.

“Take off your pants,” Thor’s voice was low and frantic. It sent a shiver down Loki’s spine as his fingers fumbled, frantically trying to follow through. Thor had already started unlacing his own. This was escalating quicker than he had expected.

Loki stiffened at the sight of Thor’s fat cock, feeling the heat rising to his face. _Definitely bigger than me._ He stared as his brother took his erection in hand for the first time, pulling the skin tight as he slid down the shaft and exposing a drop of precome that threatened to fall at any moment. Loki licked his lips.

“Is there something you wanted, Loki?” 

He jerked his head, nodding. If Thor was going to bring himself down to his level so willingly, who was he to drag it out?

“Argh!” Without warning, he was pulled up by the waist, legs squeezing Thor's sides and holding onto him dear life. Thor reached under him at once, spreading Loki's cheeks and pressing the tip of his spit-slicked finger against his hole. 

“What are you waiting for, broth _er_ -” To his shame, Loki found the last syllable turn into high pitched cry as Thor slid in to the knuckle. 

“Apologies, did you say something?” Thor was smiling, eyes dark as he pulled his finger out only to replace it with another, curling them as he pushed in. It wasn't as though Loki had never touched himself here but _Norns_ Thor's fingers were thick. Thick and calloused and there wasn't nearly enough to ease the way as he worked Loki open with them.

If this hadn't been going exactly according to plan, Loki would have found it humiliating, cradled as he was in Thor's arms, stretched open around his fingers. Thor held him firmly in place, Loki's ass fitting effortlessly in his hands. It wasn't comfortable - Thor's shoulder pressed against him as he went, digging into his chest - but Loki had nowhere to move that _wasn't_ Thor. All his squirming managed to achieve was allowing Thor's fingers to brush against his prostate, once, twice, causing his dick to jump. And all the while he could feel the hard line of Thor's insistent erection against his.

Loki's hole clenched as Thor slipped his fingers out, adjusting his hips so his cock sprang between Loki's cheeks towards the small of his back. He had lost count the number of times he'd found himself fisting his cock to images of what Thor's could look like. But now it was underneath him, pushing up against his hole, demanding entry. . . Well, that was another thing entirely.

“Relax.”

Loki didn't have time to do anything except cry out as Thor guided the head inside, his eyes watering again. He couldn't see what it looked like but _oh_ he felt it; felt the air catch in his lungs as Thor finally popped in, his body doing it's best to make way for his big brother.

“Shh, you’re doing so well,” Thor whispered. “You're taking me so well.”

Thor pushed in slowly, reaching down to coat the rest of his length with spit and precome as he went and Loki tried to relax, he really did. Once he was an inch or so in, Thor lifted him up only to slowly lower him onto his cock again. Loki whimpered as he slid down Thor’s length until he was fully seated, his balls pressed up against him. Loki’s chest blossomed with warmth. He was so full, stretched tight around Thor. All of Thor's attention was _his_ and Loki was basking in it.

“Is this how you imagined it?” Thor panted. “When you touched yourself, is this how you imagined me taking you?”

He paused, closing his eyes, a smile creeping onto his lips. “Or perhaps you imagined taking me instead?” He asked, punctuating every other word with a thrust. “But Norns, Loki, it’s as though you were made for this,” Thor murmured, not waiting for an answer. He leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead.

It was all Loki to do to choke out a moan in response. It would be so easy to let go and let Thor do all the work, holding his small body up as he bounced on his cock. He wanted to focus on the satisfaction of ruining Thor but having his wildest fantasies realised at the same time made it hard to think of anything save for Thor moving inside him. This was supposed to be his opportunity to finally get one up on his perfect, golden brother. He needed to recover some lost ground. Urgently. 

“And what of you, _brother?_ Did you often touch yourself to the thought of this?”

“Aye,” Thor admitted freely, rolling his hips and leaning down to kiss him again, this time on the mouth. Loki's lips were already open when Thor's tongue flicked against his. There was no softness to the way Thor’s mouth moved against his now, only hunger. 

Eventually Loki broke away, breathless. “Just like all your conquests,” he huffed.

Thor breathed in sharply. “No, never,” he replied simply, “I’ve never had another like this.”

Loki closed his eyes. He was fighting a losing battle now. 

Thor was silent for a moment, the only sound filling the deserted hallway was the slapping of their thighs. When he spoke again, Loki could hear the smile in his words. “Did you wish for me to take you like a maiden, brother? Spread your legs and fill you up, leaving my seed to grow inside you?” 

Loki squeaked. He hadn't, not like that, but now Thor had said it. . . 

His response didn't go unnoticed. “I bet you would,” Thor continued. “Everyone would notice it, too. Your little frame stretched out, heavy with child. . .”

Loki was in no position to respond intelligently. Thor's words had him babbling by the time he came, his untouched cock leaving come smeared across their stomachs. But his brother showed no signs of stopping. Loki choked as Thor continued to use him, seeking his own release. He wasn't paying any attention to Loki’s now soft cock bouncing between them.

“Thor please,” he cried. “I can’t take any more.”

“Oh Loki, you’re so tight, you’re making me feel so good,” Thor replied, as though he hadn't heard Loki's plea.

Loki was sobbing by the time Thor reached behind his back and carried him down the hallway and through his door. He was still buried inside Loki, every step sending another jolt through him. Despite how sensitive he was, Loki could feel his cock beginning to fill again. 

He was totally enveloped by Thor’s weight as he lay them down on the bed, his hands reaching easily around Loki's wrists and holding them down as he fucked into him. Finally, finally, Thor groaned, stilling as he spilled inside his little brother. Loki let out a whine as Thor pulled out, leaving him stretched open and gaping. Slowly, come begun to leak as he shifted, leaving a hot trail down his leg. Loki glanced around furtively, looking for something, anything to wipe it up on. 

“Leave it,” Thor told him, his gaze burning. “I like knowing I'll be inside you for the rest of the night.” He thumbed Loki's hole again, wiping up a line of his spend and pushing it back in. 

Loki was fully hard again now. Thor wrapped his thick fingers around him, leaving only the flushed head peeking out the end of his fist. But to Loki’s frustration, Thor didn’t stroke him, he just held him lightly, evaluating the weight of him in his palm. For once, Loki had no idea what he was thinking.

Thor tightened his grip. “By the way, brother, what exactly were you doing in here earlier?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the delicious prompts!!! i couldn't help working more than one in! :~)


End file.
